


Sole Focus Part Four

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [48]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: 100 days challenge, F/M, Part 4, Peer Pressure, Personal Challenge, argument, discussion of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Prompt: Peaches/Paint you Valentine Eveings.Or: Sarah asks Jareth to go on a date.It doesn’t go as planned. Jareth wants to know why Sarah is being so pushy
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145





	Sole Focus Part Four

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Warnings Day 24 of 100 Days Challenge. Day 4 of Labyrinth Week and Part 4 of a series I called Sole Focus. Please read Part One, Two, and Three or you will be confused.

It’s been a couple weeks since Jareth started helping Sarah research but currently he’s very tempted to strange her.  
She keeps asking him to go on a date with her and has been for the last couple days and he doesn’t want to.

And he has his reasons for not wanting to date Sarah. Many reasons.

“Come on Jareth go on a date with me?” Sarah asks for what seems like the millionth time.

“No.” Jareth says sighing as he sits on the sofa watching her move about the room.

“Jareth.” Sarah whines, she says spinning and coming to a stop in front of him. “You know I could just open up an old wound for both of us; Have you eat a peach, us end up in a ballroom and then I’d sing to you and maybe try to kiss you.”

Jareth stares up at her over the rims of his glasses, You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.” Sarah says 

Silence reigns and then she begins to sing, “I'll spin you mornings of gold

I'll paint you Valentine evenings- “Stop.” Jareth says “You’re singing terribly off key and you said a lyric wrong.”

“No. I didn’t.”

“Yes. you did.” Jareth retorts back

“Whatever.” Sarah says moving away and going for a bookshelf.

“No not whatever.” Jareth says following after her, “If you want to woo me you must sing the song correctly and it goes, I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings. Though we're strangers till now ,we're choosing the path between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars.” 

Then realizing he just said he wants to be wooed Jareth glowers at her. Sarah just gives him a smile.

He sighs again “Why is going on a date with me so important to you?” 

“I love you.” the words slip off her tongue too easily for Jareth’s liking almost like she practiced it.

“Don’t lie to me.” His voice hard

“Jareth.” Sarah says squirming then she takes a big breath and the truth comes tumbling out of her mouth.  
“I read it during one of the nights I was doing research alone that we must be.. She continues on stuttering out the rest of the sentence. “Physically close in a romantic way for the Labyrinth not to fail. If we don’t we’ll die.”

Quiet descends upon them and Sarah can’t take the look in Jareth’s eyes, a mixture of pain and anger so she turns going to the bookshelf where they are keeping all the books on Blood Magic and rushes back to Jareth shoving the book into his hands.

“So you were using me?” His voice is quiet, silky dark but cracking like ice.

He’s angry.

Sarah doesn’t know what to say so she doesn’t answer.

But her silence must be answer enough because Jareth says “Get Out.”

And with a heavy heart and tears in her she leaves, perhaps later he’ll come around.

And when he knows Sarah is gone Jareth tosses the old tome at the door where it lands in a heap.


End file.
